para nosotras, amar es un pecado soxsui
by vampire doll 13
Summary: souseiseki se encuentra rara por unos días, se da cuenta de que nesecita pensar en que siente por su gemela cuando ve la verdad: se ha enamorado de su propio reflejo... dejen comentarios onegai n.nU
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "ellas eran bosque profundo y cielo nocturno"

Veía a su gemela molestar a las pequeñas muñecas desde su cómoda posición en el sofá con su taza de té ya frío entre sus manos, como le gustaba verla sonreír de esa manera tan pícara pero... aún no entendía que le ocurría desde hace unos días. Ella siempre fue el lado _frío, pensativo, analítico, cuerdo..._

_Pero eso no estaba mal... _

-souseiseki ¿que te ocurre?-le pregunta la rubia que estaba a su lado

-nada *toma un sorbo de té* nada de que preocuparse shinku-la dueña del sombrero dejó su té de lado y siguió mirando a suiseiseki

_No sabía lo que era, pero le gustaba..._

La ojiazul solo atinó a mirarla un buen rato y, convencida de que souseiseki no iba a hablar de lo que ocurría, se puso a leer.

_¿Qué es lo que está mal?..._

-¿Qué haces souseiseki desu?

-nada... solo pienso...

_Nada... la única respuesta a todo y todo significa nada..._

-que rara eres desu...-le dijo suiseiseki poniendo una cara de preocupación.

_Rara... en este momento es lo más acertado..._

-supongo que tienes razón suiseiseki, estoy más rara de lo normal pero... no me pasa nada-respondió a lo dicho souseiseki sin poder mirar a los ojos de su gemela.

_No sabía lo que era, pero la estaba poniendo nerviosa..._

Souseiseki intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero le fue inútil y lo único que consiguió fue una mueca desagradable hasta para suiseiseki

-¿sabes que es lo que más odio de tus gestos? Es saber que me estás mintiendo

-lo siento...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento

_Todas estamos __incompletas__..._

Shinku se dedicó a escuchar aquella conversación que mantenían sus hermanas mayores con cierta vergüenza o mejor dicho... con un aire _incomodo..._

_Ellas eran bosque profundo y cielo nocturno..._

Toda la tarde se había sentido incomoda en la casa donde vivían sus hermanas. Por alguna razón en especial, había sentido varias veces el deseo de haber salido huyendo de ahí solo por alejarse de las sensaciones que le producía estar cerca de _ella..._

_Solo quería desaparecer..._

Algo estaba cambiando completamente y le hacía sentirse feliz y _miserable a la vez..._

Shinku tenía una sensación de _curiosidad_, todo el día había sentido extraña a souseiseki y percibió casi de inmediato que a suiseiseki le molestaba que su otra mitad actuara así.

_Eran dos mitades de una, hechas por el mismo molde..._

Pero, aunque se les pudiera llamar como las dos caras de la misma moneda, aunque se les considerara una misma físicamente, por dentro _eran totalmente opuestas..._

_Son como el fuego y el agua, como tierra y aire como el infierno es diferente al cielo..._

¿Qué le pasaría a souseiseki hoy? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de la castaña. El hecho le preocupaba y lo peor se le vino a la mente... ¿ella quería iniciar un nuevo alice game? no, eso si que no podía permitirlo, _eso era dejarla ir..._

_No quería estar sola..._

En los momentos de soledad que había pasado en su caja, reflexionó todo, todo lo que sintió pero, aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que le ocurría y una macabra idea se le vino a la mente ¿acaso deseaba a su hermana? No, no se atrevía a pensar en esa remota posibilidad o tal vez _no lo era tanto..._

_Quizás se había enamorado de su propio reflejo..._

Las lágrimas que había acallado por días esta vez lograron salir victoriosas contra su fuerza de voluntad,_ el corazón le había ganado a la razón. _Sabía que estaba mal, no estaba bien para una hermana desear a la otra por que, después de todo _las muñecas no fueron hechas para sentir..._

De repente, sintió que toda esa frustración y tristeza se hacían un cúmulo de sensaciones amargas en su pecho, era realmente un cúmulo insoportable que aplastaba su corazón haciendo que sus lágrimas salieran con más fuerza y que sólo quisiera gritar para liberarse de una vez por todas de todo, hasta de su propia _conciencia_...

_Quería entregarle su rosa mystica... _

Pero no podía, por que al morir, se habría alejado de ella para siempre, eso no era lo que quería, la quería, la necesitaba, _la deseaba_, nada más quería que siempre estuviera a su lado y no la dejase escapar por ninguna razón ni mucho menos por el alice game.

Pero claramente, como ella lo pensaba, era un _amor no correspondido_ y eso era lo que más le lastimaba. ¿Qué pensaría de ello suiseiseki?, seguramente ya no la abrazaría como antes, ya no le hablaría como antes, ya no la miraría como antes...

_Este era un sentimiento prohibido..._

Como de la nada, se percató de que alguien intentaba abrir su maleta y que, lo había logrado. Ahora ésta se abría muy lentamente dejando ver muy vehemente al intruso...

weno... eso n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "cualquiera diría que es un sentimiento retorcido"

Ahora veía claramente a aquel ser que había abierto su maleta, era shinku y tenía una cara que demostraba la preocupación que sentía por su hermana mayor. Al verla sus labios nada más pudieron dejar escapar un suave susurro...

-shinku...-

-souseiseki-dijo la aludida-necesito hablar contigo...

_Hablar... la fuente de todo razonamiento..._

Dicho esto, la rubia se sentó a su lado y la semi-pelirroja se incorporo mirándola con extrañeza, no creía que la ojiazul viniera a hablar con ella a esas horas.

_Creer... la noche no la quería dejar hacerlo_

-verás, hoy te noté muy rara en la casa en especial con suiseiseki, parecías estar en otra parte ¿que sucede?-shinku miró mejor a souseiseki y notó pequeños rastros de las lágrimas que hace unos momentos habían estado viajando por su rostro de porcelana, hizo una mueca de desaprobación mezclada con preocupación- estabas llorando...

Souseiseki se tocó la cara como si estuviera buscando la partícula traicionera que la había delatado y, dándose por vencida, solo atinó a secar su rostro con la manga de su blusa y lanzar una mirada suplicante a shinku para que no le dijera nada a nadie. Esta, entendiendo el mudo mensaje le dio una seña de que no diría nada.

_Era una promesa inquebrantable..._

-pero... primero necesito que me digas la razón de esas lágrimas-

-no sé cómo explicarlo-pensó un momento antes de responderle a la rubia- verás...

Aún no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado salir de los labio de su hermana mayor cuando de encerró en su caja, ¿sería cierto? ¿Souseiseki realmente sentiría _eso_ por su gemela?

_Cualquiera diría que es un sentimiento retorcido..._

Lo peor era que no podía manifestarle su preocupación a su médium, hinaichigo, kanaria, nori, ni mucho menos a _suiseiseki... _

_Había dado su palabra, y debía de cumplir..._

-_-_-_-al día siguiente-_-_-_-

Las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro habían desaparecido como por arte de magia luego de haberse desahogado llorando en el regazo de la ojiazul, aunque quizás, habían desaparecido solo para no darle pistas de lo que le ocurría a su efusiva contraparte...

"_mis lágrimas no serán mi denuncia, y sólo mi corazón será el refugio de mis lamentos" _pensó ella al instante en que pasó por la puerta principal del la casa sakurada

-¡¡souseiseki!!-sintió el llamado de suiseiseki apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar, el tono con el que le llamó no albergaba dulzura como las veces anteriores, si no que mostraban seriedad, ya sabía lo que venía-tenemos que hablar desu...-dicho esto, ambas se dirigieron al cuarto del espejo para tener más privacidad

_Tenía que esclarecer sus dudas..._

Ya se encontraban en el cuarto del espejo cuando suiseiseki notó que su hermana estaba claramente sonrojada por que ella le había tomado de las manos, se soltó del agarre y la miró directamente a los ojos pero aun así no pudo aguantar la mirada seria que tenía puesta sobre ella su hermana mayor…

_Debía decirlo… pero no quería perderla…_

-vas a tener que responderme de una vez por todas desu…-le dijo suavemente aunque con tono de angustia-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre desu? ¿Por qué has estado tan distante conmigo desu?

Las preguntas que suiseiseki le hacía a su hermana parecían llegar a oídos sordos. Souseiseki no le respondió y, mientras la castaña esperaba su respuesta, la semi pelirroja pensaba en al mejor manera de responderle o, mejor dicho, _mentirle, _pero muy pronto ese pensamiento se alejó de su cabeza y decidió lo más doloroso pero correcto _iba a decirle la verdad…_

-vamos, responde desu-dijo su la gemela mayor ya comenzando a impacientarse

-… suiseiseki… yo…-no sabía como comenzar a explicarle a su hermana mayor lo que sentía por ella, era como tener un nudo en la garganta que la dejaba sin voz y le dificultaba que las palabras salieran de su boca en un orden coherente

-¿si?-la incitó a seguir suiseiseki, pero, al ver que la semi-pelirroja temblaba un poco se determinó a mirar las hermosas facciones de su gemela: su delicada boca de un intenso color rosa, su pequeña y fina nariz, sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas, sus ojos… simplemente _ella le encantaba… _

Sin recibir respuesta de su hermana menor, que jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo, pensó en acercarse con la intención de tomarla por el rostro para verla con más lujo de detalle.

Se acercó y, tocó son suma delicadeza el rostro de souseiseki –_tan suave_- ella la miró con la extrañeza reflejada en sus dispares ojos quizás intentando preguntarle que es lo que planeaba hacer, pero no lo hizo, simplemente decidió disfrutar de lo perfecto que le resultaba aquél momento

_Se sentía tan bien…_

Inconcientemente, la mayor acercó su rostro a su igual, lentamente, rozó con suavidad los labios que deseaba…

_Tentadores…_

Souseiseki no sabía como reaccionar, de un momento a otro, los deseos, fantasías y sueños que venía teniendo desde hace semanas se estaban materializando y, sintiendo como el deseo se apoderaba de ella, correspondió mansamente a los roces que su gemela daba en sus labios

Suiseiseki sin tener más paciencia para aguantar sus impulsos, tomó con pasión los labios de su gemela…

_Exquisitos…_

Francamente, no sabían cuando iba a terminar aunque tampoco querían ponerle fin a su dicha, pero lo que no sabían, era que alguien estaba siendo testigo de su felicidad oculto a través del espejo…


End file.
